OCs? Oh Sht!
by Silence-Can-Kill
Summary: No OC romance. Just two random girls transported into the IZ Universe, and oh do they mess crap up! Maybe ZaDr, not sure yet. But lots of Gir!
1. Introduce Myself

**Taki: Okay let's do this, LEROY JHENKINS!**

"It's not my fault, so don't go blaming me!" The brunette screamed, her hair dangeling damply. "It is! You suggested we walk home!" A black haired girl, yelled, focusing on the figure in front of her. "Bitch wa! You were the one who said 'it's only cold, it won't rain on us'" The girl screamed, it did not echo, but did make a differance in the acoustics. The ebony lifted a hand to her cheek -which was doused in rain water- whiping of the mosture, then whiping it onto her damp skirt.

"You want someone to blame? Look in a mirror!" The raven-esque girl retorted coldly. "This is obviously getting us nowhere, Aly." Aly cocked her head and sighed deeply. The brown haired girl, stood there, silence taking over. Rain dropped and patted quietly against the cement road. The tall evergreen trees staturing at enormous heights. The road was barren and caked in water and mud. The two girls stood off to the left hand side, the trees watching over them.

"Ray? How much longer 'till we get to Goodwill?" Aly asked, confused and shivering. Ray looked over, giving a scowl. "Twenty minutes, but that's just estimation." She answered in a distant monotone. Aly sighed and sped her walking into a jog. "Hey wait up!"

Bonny Lake, Washington. The town and state of choice for the two apprehendable girls to live and strive in. Washington is known as the evergreen state, which is very true. It is covered in grass, trees and many forestes that range miles at a time. The one the girls were standing by was known for rain and all around damp weather. The sky was grey and bland, like the weather. Rain and wind. The most common time for rain- which was now- was November, late November is the worst, as well as early December.

The cold November air whistled, singing a haunting tune for the two teens. Both thirteen and cold as hell, were now only anout fifty feet from their destination. They could see it clearly and fully. The building sat between Mad Dogs, or some other name's diner and a random therapy clinic. The building was fairly big and was your average second hand store. Kind of thrifty, but a cheap way for people to use their money. Ray and Aly were going to do that exact thing, with $56.34 in total, they were going to buy random shit with no preferance.

Ray was first into the store, deciding wether or not to ask the clerk her question. She finally decided to, trudging her damp legs over to the counter. "Hello? Can I ask a question?" She asked poltley, wanting to get on the clerk's good side. "Yes, how may I help you?" The woman asked, she was plump and had red hair, and brown eyes.

"If we were to purchase the clothes, could we wear them out? 'Cause as you can see, we're not the dryest people on the earth." The clerk smiled politley and pointed to the dressing rooms. They lyed directly ehind the counter, just a room full of rectanguler prisms hidden by curtans.

"Thank you, it is greatly appreciated." Ray smirked and waved to Aly smugly. "Get some clothes, pay for 'em, get 'em on." The sentance was simple enough, and quickly spoken. Aly nodded, laughing at the manor of which it was spoke. Ray giggled softly and headed torward the appereal department.

The both came to a descision. Two black and purple striped turtle-necks. Aly held a black skirt and purple and black checkered underwear. Along with thigh high black socks. Ray hand snagged an all black attiar, black underwear, bra, skinny jeans and boots. In all the outfits were dirt cheap and $15.89. Ray smiled and handed the money, grabbing Aly's hand.

In her peripheral vision, Ray swore she saw an amulet sparkle and glimmer in the corner of the room.


	2. Gir Shirts and Fainting

Taki: How was the last chap? Review -_-"  
>Ray strolled absent mindedly through the store's book section. She hummed the song that played quietly on the speakers above her. Some Shinedown song, Second chance was the title or some other name. She hummed in a low voice, the noise echoed in the abandoned corner. The store was quiet, lonely and basicly forgotten. The clerk had left to the back room, telling them if they needed help where she was. Ray nodded and Aly just smiled. "Hey, Ray!" Aly screached with excitment. Ray was holding a Stephan King book, expecting some lame, but intrguing, summery on the back. She set it on the shelf and sighed. She walked past the fiction and self help shelfs to the back of the area. She saw Aly waving impatiantly. "Hurry up, you slow cunt!" She screamed, the sound echoing clearly. She clasped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry." She said apolageticly. "It's fine, just shut up." Ray frowned and trudged to the back. The tile floor was scuffed and scratched, obviously not cleaned in it's period of existance. Ray blinked and laughed. Aly held up an Invader Zim T-shirt, Gir dancing on the front with the words 'I Dunno LOL' Underneath. (Taki: I actully have this shirt!) Aly smiled and jumped up happily, laughing and waiting for approval. "Nice! You should buy it!" Ray cheered, finally out of her emo-esque state. "I'm going to!" "Don't lie to yourself again!" Ray called jogging back to the Stephan King book. Aly laughed sarcasticly and modeled her new shirt in the mirror.<br>When Ray reached the shelf, she noticed a differance. The amulent that had caught her attention earlier was now lying on the shelf. She eyed it suspicously, noting the beauty of the jewel. It was saphire and reminded her of Zim, she thought that was silly and giggled quietly.  
>She picked up the iridescent amulent as it made a rainbow like flash of color. She was caught of gaurd by it's streak of color. "Wow, it's...Beautiful." The word was forgien, she never said those words. Pretty, beautiful and cute were not her fortee. She glared at the piece, flipping it over onto it's metalic back. She still had her suspisions to how it got there, but thought she just hadn't noticed it before. She saw the words reality scratched into the back, it was in a cursive font. She smiled and yelled out to Aly. "Hey, I found this beautiful amulent, it say reality on the back." Aly came running, her black hair flying as she stopped. "Huh? Yep, pretty sure we're in reality...Unless we're insane." "Not insane, enlightened!" Ray laughed at her own joke, Aly followed by taking the shiny necklace. "Whoa, this is BA, how much?" Ray took ahold of the object, not knowing for sure what it's worth was. She looked at all angles, including the chain, which was slightly rusted. She was tooken by surprise to see the clerk sneak up on them.<p>"It's on the house, I hate that thing." Ray backed away, but smiled crookidly. "We have to pay, if we don't we're stealing. " "Nope, take it, as a gift." The clerk narrowed her eyes and scowled. Making Ray and Aly not question her antics.<br>"Thank you, it's very nice."

The two gathered their purchases and walked home in the rain, the new umbrella kept them dry. When they arrived at the cabin, they found a note.

Dear Aly, Dear I will be late, don't get into trouble. The docks want me there for a day more. You may order a pizza, do not open the doors or windows. Tell Rebecca hello for me.  
>~Your father.<p>

"Sweet, pizza money!" Aly laughed and keyed the lock. The cabin was small and quaint, warm and smelled of saw dust. Ray had gotten used to the smell, from many visits to the cabin. Ray and Aly had been friends for about nine years. And in that time, Ray was there for almost a year. She smiled and set the bags on the wooden and checkered table.

Taking the amulent and slipping it around her neck. She suddenly felt light-headed. She looked over to her companion, who promptly fell to the floor. Before she could call out for her friend, she faded into a deep, dreary darkness.

Thud. 


	3. Lighthouse

Taki: Got a few reviews! '-' Thank you, I very much appreciate the kind words.

Bright colors flashed spazticly in the darkness of her head. Ray blinked, even though her eyes were closed, she could. She feared what she would see on opening. She moved her leg, it scraped against something wooden. She felt the splinters, small in size, dig into her skin, locking into place. Ray felt movement beside her, almost screaming. She soaked up the courage to open her lids. Opeinging the revealed two dark ocean colored eyes. Her pupil small, and hiding from the aray of light. She scowled, clasping her hands over her eyes. Removing them, she saw Aly crawling towards her, clothes torn on the edges. She opened her eyes fully, seeing Aly panicking. "A-Aly, we're not at your cabin, are we?" The voice was hoarse and full of fear. Aly gulped, like in the cartoons and nodded. Ray reviewed the days previous actions. 'Days? Nope, not days, before we passed out.' She smiled and looked up at Aly. "Only one way to find out where we are!" Aly pulled back and sighed. "What ever, but, If you kill me..." She trailed off, not caring anymore. Aly got up and looked around the 'room'. She was surprised to see, it looked like a lighthouse.

The walls were black and white, red stripes covered the middle. There were many buckets, ropes and flashlights lying around. A bag of tinfoil and many tools scattered around. It was murky and smelled of rust and mold. There were three small circuler windows. And a giant light switch.

Ray sighed and followed Aly to the steel enforced door. When opened a potent and strong stench of codfish filled their noses. It reaked of fish and decay. They made their way down the spiraled stairs. The stairs creaked, the wood was decayed and had great water damage.

Ray looked through a small bay window, seeing the rain poor. 'Still in WA?' "Ray, look!" Ray cocked her head torwards Aly. Her index finger pointed torwards a door. Both sprinted torwards the door, which had the worst water damage in the entire place. -

The ocean was covered in a blanket of fog. The air smelt nice, the rain padding against the rocks. The rocks themselves covered in moss and dirt. They shined and glimmered in the rain. Ray loved the smell of the fog and rain. Aly frowned, confused. She finally realized they had no fucking clue how they got there. "Umm, Ray?"  
>"Yeah, I know. How'd in the name of Celestia we get here?" "Ponies? Really?" "Yes." Ray laughed, Aly following suitly. "How the fuck do we get out of here?" Ray sighed and nodded. She had no idea how they got there. Why they were there. What had happened. And who.<p>

She placed her hand over her heart. "I will get us to the mainland...Somehow...Maybe." 


	4. Rain, Rain, Go Away Now!

**Taki: Shoop-da-woop, let's do some first person.**

**Ray's P.O.V**

_Wait, how the fuck are we getting off this damned rock?_

I shook my head, thinking being optimistic would calm Aly's nerves. She bit her nails, she did this when she was scared. I pulled her into a hug, calming her a bit. She shivered from the cold.

"You okay,Al?" I asked, hinting concern. "Don't call me that, RJ!" I laughed nervously, not caring if she noticed. I began to trudge forward without her consent.

"Don't leave me alone! God damnit!" Aly ran up to me, hate filling her eyes. "Ditch me why don't cha.." She mumbled under her breath, apperantly not noticing anything. I sighed and moved strands of darkened hair out of my eyes. I looked around, the rain pattered against the water and rocks.

"_Take a photograph, it'll be the last. Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here." _

I sang softly, the rain becoming heavier and faster than before. I continued to sing, Aly leaned closer to me.

_"I don't have a past, I just have a chance. Not a family or honest plea remains to say._

_Rain, Rain, Go away. Come again another day, all the world is waiting for the sun."_

Aly smiled and beckoned for me to continue, my lungs inhaled the chilled air. I coughed, letting out a small humming noise.

_" Is it you I want? Or just a notion of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around?" _

I peered over my shoulder, the wind howling softly, like a wolf under a moon. I glanced over to a docking station. There lye a boat, small wooden and red. Aly jumped, joy filling her eyes and overpowering her control. She ran laughing to the boat. Sighing, I followed my lovely little concubine.

**Taki: I know I suck for making such a short chapter! But, I have bigger fish to fry, as they say. Longer chaps later, I promise. Okay, let's have a little fun now. Would some of you bother going to:**

**.#comments**

**I am Midnight Agony if anyone wonders, Please comment on it or review it here. Thanks a bunchies! And Btw, the song is Rain - Breaking Benjamin. Bye!**


	5. Gentleman With Voilet Hats

**Taki: My little authors note at the end last time, was a fail, damnit FF.**

"Well this is quaint!" Ray chimed, gawking at Aly as she spilled her guts over the side of the boat. "Over dramatic!" Aly glared at Ray, scowling deeply. Ray dug her hands into the freezing liquid. She pushed them through, pushing the boat an inch further. Her hands were numb, and were fading fast.

Aly continued to look at her companion blankly. Finally she decided to speak the obvious.

"Their's a paddle in the corner, idiot." Ray looked to the north side of the boat. "Go to hell."

Aly cocked her head to the side, blinking innocently. A frown appeared, making her look develish. "Sure I'm already there, bitch." Ray sighed, continuing her rowing. "Real gentlemen like, aren't you?" Ray nodded smiling. Aly sighed, knowing what she was in for.

"_Girl's Don't want a gentlemen, they say they do but in the end. They want a loser like me!" _

Aly leaned over the side of the boat, restoring the sick feeling.

"Land!" Aly yelled, her head looking sideways against the water. "No, a docking station." Ray said bluntly.

**x X x xx X x X xx**

Once onto the dock, they quickly got onto the wooden structure. A girl with red hair and purple highlights hung her head slyly. "Hey, girl!" Aly called to the tranced female. She lifted her head, revealing two ember eyes. "Yes?"

"You know where we are?" She nodded, tears filled the rims of her eyes. "What's wrong?" The girl sighed, placing her hands to her chest.

"I-I woke up here, I don't k-know." She started to sob, her face buried in her knees.

"We have the exact same perdicament." Aly spoke up, leaning down to reassure the girl. "I'm Aly, that's Ray." She said pointing to Ray, who waved happily. The girl looked up and smiled faintly. "I'm Voilet, it's nice to make your aqquantance." She got up and shook both girl's hands.

Ray shook the girl's hand and motioned torwards a forest. "I think we may be in Washington, USA. Where are you from?" She asked, speaking shyly.

"Seattle. You?" "We're from Sumner, we were in Bonny Lake at the time though." Violet smiled, liking the idea of being in the same state. "Maybe we can figure out how we got here!" Ray nodded, Aly trailing behind her.

"Well, Vio -Can I call you that" Violet nodded, giggling. " We must get to town, er, wherever there are people." Violet nodded, grabbing Ray's wrist. Ray followed the anxious girl, with hope of finding urban inviorments.


	6. Short Green Chapter

**Taki: Okay, let's get to the charecters already!**

After interesting introductions and suspicions to where they were, the conversed. "That's north!" Aly yelled pointing south, trees facing her. They were tall and drenched with rain water. "No, that is!" Violet rebuttled, pointing north. "She is right." Ray replied quietly.

"Shut up smart ass!" Aly accused the brunette aimlessly. Ray rolled her eyes and followed the red head into the forest. It was merky, damp and smelled of pine. Ray loved the smell.

Violet shivered.

_God Damnit, I hate this shit!  
><em>Violet shivered deeply, curling her fingers into her fist. She grabbed Ray's hand, tightening her grip. Aly grined, pulling Ray towards her. "Look, Ray! Green raver people!" She pointed to a green small figure. He looked human, but he was green with no ears.

"Ha! An alien!" Vioet laughed, shifting to Aly. Aly backed away, ignoring the girl. Frustrated she yelled to the boy. "Hey, Zim-esque dude! Where's the anime con?" Ray laughed inwardly, Violet just busted out laughing.

"How do you know my name? Zim tells no one!" Violet bowed over, suffocating.

"Good acting, now where are we?" Aly asked, Ray nodding.

"In the shitty!" Ray cocked her head to the side, confused. Violet stopped laughing standing upright. "Of course."

Aly was now skipping stupidly over to the boy. "Who are you really?" "I am Zim!"

"Oh God!" Aly screamed. "Quit it!" Violet finished.

"Yeah, we need help." Ray screamed at 'Zim.'

"No help for you, Human-Stink!" He replied. "Dear Agony, just let go of me..." Ray trailed off, knowing this was far from over.


	7. Meeting is a Pain

**Taki: Long time, no read?**

"So, you're delusional? And Ray, quit with the lyrics to songs!" Aly yelled, switching gazes between the two. Ray shrugged, looking away. Violet just looked torwards a little green dog. He was boucing enthusiasticly, hoping for attention.

"Gir! He's so cute!" Violet screamed, hugging the small robot. He hugged back, hanging on and scweeling wildly. "Weeeeeee!" He jumped onto Ray's head, hugging the girl's mane. "Ha! The real thing, Al?" Aly gave her the death glare. "Fuck. Off."

Ray laughed it off, hugging the small figure. "Well, how are we small guy?" She asked, as if speaking to a young child. Gir chuckled uncontrolably, running around. ( After getting out of Ray's arms first of course.)

Zim scolded at the Irken SIR bot. Raising his fist up and down, it leaving a red, pinkish tint in the air. He yelled out something random, his wig shaking with his head's movements.

"Yo, dude. Calm down. He's just playing, not killing." Violet reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Zim pulled away quickly, spitting on the grass below violet.

"Pathetic human, Do not touch Zim!" He made an arrogant motion, backing away.

"Well, that's rude. Jack ass." Aly said, looking to a nodding Ray. She swung her hands back and forth against her side. Thinking about the current situation no doubt.

She leaned against a nearby tree, only to slip on the bark and fall onto her back. A boy with a ebone mohawk blinked at her, glasses thick. "Why hello, good sir." The boy sighed and got up. He stood tall (Shorter than the tallest memeber Ray, But talled than Aly.) and waved to the girls and Zim.

Zim started to run away, panicking Gir followed. The boy sighed and held out his hand to Ray. "Excuse him, he's a moron. I'm Dib."

Ray shook, looking dumbstruck. God was she in for it.


	8. After So Long

**Taki: Oh God, don't kill me for being this late! I don't really have an excuse, I've just been vomiting, bedridden sick. I still am, but I can finally move around and use my arms. (They were like noodles!) So, yep...Don't hurt me please. I'll write more quickly. -_-"**

"..." Violet was still confused, Aly was now on the grass in the fetal postion. Ray glared at Dib, then turned to Aly, she was on the verge of tears. Violet spoke up, trying to be the sane one.

" The shit is going on?" She screamed, slitting her eyes and growling slightly.

"What do you mean?" Dib asked, calm as a tree. Ray opened her mouth, then closed it. She was dumbfounded. Violet spoke again, this time irratated imensly. "Who are you really?" She deadpanned the sentance, not caring the least. "Dib Membrane." Aly looked up, her face as red as a cherry. "No really, fuck face, who are you?" Dib looked insulted, he moved back.

"Who are you?" He asked with a slight edge. "Well I'm Aly-" Aly spoke with anger seething through. "-that's Ray-" She pointed to the aggitated teen. "- and Violet." She gestured to Violet, who was now pacing back and forth. Ray waved then crossed her arms. Violet didn't pay any attention to the cartoon charecter.

"Where are you from?" He asked, now interrogating them. "Washington, USA. Where are we?"

"Caliente, Nevada. In the USA, of course." He looked down. A light in his eye brightened and he looked up. "Were you transported here by aliens or wizards!"

"Are they Irkens? I mean your thinking of aliens." "Yeah! How did you...?" "We're in one of those terrible fanfictions, Ray!"

"The fuck you guys talking about?" Violet asked. "Fanfiction, the website? You never heard of it?" "No, I haven't. I love Invader Zim though!" Dib looked stunned at the girls conversation. He soon started to laugh and grin.

"I was right! You were! Zim did something alien-esque! I win!" He bounced up and down happily. Ray started to think once again. Searching for an answer to the plight they faced.

_What happened before we passed out? I got in, but the bags down, put on the amulet..._

"The amulet!" Ray screamed, soon Aly realized what she had said. A cold silence hung in the air.


End file.
